The Hunt
by NeonPurpleSilence
Summary: Someone has a crush on Kim. That someone wants to win her trust and keep her safe. So he decides to kill all of her enemies. Will he succeed? Or will Drakken and Shego give him a run for his money? And what will Kim do? Please R and R. Chapter 2 Up!
1. Default Chapter

Such beautiful red hair. I want to run my hands through it and feel its softness as she lies there. I'm sure she wouldn't feel my touch. My hands, holding the sprig of heather in its vase, shake slightly. Treading as lightly as possible, I walk over to the computer desk and gently deposit my burden there. Hopefully, she will see my gift as soon as she wakes up.  
Kim stirs slightly in her sleep. Do I dare approach the bed again? If she wakes up and sees me in her room, what then? That would be a disaster beyond imagining. She doesn't know me yet, doesn't trust me. But before long, I will prove myself to her. I need to get out of here. Silently as a shadow, I slip out of her room, then her house. The October night is crisp and clear, but I do not smell the scents of autumn, and my feet make no sound on the path.  
Kim Possible and I are very much alike. From the time I was young, I always had a very strong sense of right and wrong, and a very strong desire to help people. I even had fantasies about being a superhero. I would pretend I could go back in time and rescue people from concentration camps, slave plantations, and disasters. Charging into the burning building while the terrified crowd outside tries to hold me back, then emerging with the trapped child in my arms to the cheers of that crowd. Pulling terrified victims from shipwrecks.  
Only, sometimes I wouldn't help right away. I used to daydream about looking down on the black ocean where the Titanic went down, where all the helpless people swam in the freezing water. Watching one frantic, writhing body spasm and be still, then another. Watching them slowly, almost peacefully, sink below the waves. Eventually, I would intervene and save some- those that I chose to save. And I would still be a hero because, after all, if it wasn't for me, all would have died in my fantasy.  
So I never had the means to be a hero, only the heart to be one. Well, now I have the means. And soon I will prove to you, Kim, that I am worthy of you. Because inside, we are the same. I will give you the greatest gift I can and then you will be mine.


	2. Chapter Two: Waking up to a Mystery

Chapter Two: Waking up to a Mystery

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Wade, Bonnie, or any of the characters in the show. Disney holds the copyright, and I respect that. I am only playing with the characters for a little while. I am writing for fun and not for profit.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim opened her eyes to a song playing loudly on her clock radio.

"O Boys" she thought. "I wonder if they're trying to stage a comeback."

She sat up and turned off her radio. The clock said 6:50 AM, an hour and a half before she had to catch the bus.

"Just once," she thought, as she tossed back the covers, "I wish I could be like Ron."

Ron woke up five minutes before the bus came, ran a comb through his hair, and ran out the door. But being Kim Possible and one of Middleton's cheerleaders took a bit more primping and preening. She got up, and then saw the vase with the white plant in it.

"That's odd," she thought. Was it a gift from her parents? If so, why would they sneak it into her room? Was it some prank the tweebs were pulling? She walked over and picked up the vase. It was clear glass, not smudged and slightly heavy. She couldn't identify the plant. Kim carried vase and plant into the kitchen, where her father was reading the paper and her mother was pouring some cereal.

"Mom, Dad," Kim asked. "Did either of you give me this?" She held up the vase.

The Possible parents looked at each other and shook their heads.

"Well, Kim," said her mother. "It looks like you have a secret admirer."

"You know I don't approve of you going out with boys," said her father. "You'll just have to tell him you're not interested. Where did you find it?"

"In my room," said Kim. "On my computer desk."

Kim's mother looked up from her cereal and her father looked up from his paper. They both frowned.

"Inside our house?" asked Mr. Possible. "Someone came inside?"

"Relax, honey, it's probably just some trick the boys are playing," said Kim's mother.

"What are we playing?" asked Jim. He and Tim entered the kitchen, rubbing sleep from their eyes.

"Did you put this in my room?" Kim asked.

"Ew. Why would we give you flowers? That's so gross." Tim looked disgusted.

Kim went back into her room and closed the door. The plant looked harmless enough, but looks could be deceiving. She'd faced many enemies, but no foe had ever gotten into her room in the middle of the night before. She decided to call Wade, and took out her kimmunicator.

"Wade, I need you to analyze something," she said without preamble. "This flower appeared in my room overnight. I need to know how it got there. Someone was in my room in the middle of the night and I need to know who." She held up the plant to the screen.

"I'll scan the vase for fingerprints," Wade said. "You're sure all your doors were locked last night?"

"Positive. I'm always careful about that. I have to be."

Wade shook his head. "The scan didn't come up with anything. Maybe whoever left the vase was wearing gloves. Was there a message or note with the flower?"

"Nothing I could find."

"Then maybe the message IS the flower."

"I don't even know what kind of flower it is, much less what it means," Kim said.

"I'll take a picture of it and try to identify it. Then I'll get back to you."

"Thanks Wade." Kim clicked off.

On impulse, she decided to bring the flower with her to school. Maybe someone there could shed light on the mystery.

Ron was waiting for her before homeroom in his usual spot by her locker. Kim smiled when she saw her best friend. Good old Ron was always there for her.

"Ron, something weird. I found this flower in my room. Everyone in my family denies putting it there."

"Is it poisonous?" asked Ron.

"No, I don't think so."

"Does it spray toxic gas? Or spit acid?"

"No, it seems like a perfectly normal flower."

"Then I don't know why Drakken or Senor Senor Senior or Monkey Fist or Duff or anyone else would give it to you. Wait- maybe it's Senor Senor Junior. Remember when he was sending you roses? Maybe he's at it again."

"Ugh. But it's not a rose. I don't even know what it is. And how would he get it in my room?"

Ron looked up. Bonnie Rockwieller was making a beeline for him and Kim. She breezed past Ron like he wasn't there.

"I hope you're coming to cheer practice today, Kim," she said. "Last week you missed it twice and if you want to get the steps for the new cheer right you have to show up. Unless, of course, you're too busy. Then I'd be happy to take your place on top of the pyramid."

"I'll be there, Bonnie. And have I ever messed up a cheer before? Don't worry about me. Worry about yourself. You were looking a little slow last time we practiced."

Bonnie frowned and started to turn away, but Ron suddenly grabbed the plant from Kim's hand and shoved it in front of Bonnie's nose.

"Do you know what this is?" he asked.

Bonnie looked at him the way a person might look at a cockroach.

"Sure I do," she said. "It's white heather."

Kim was too surprised to be annoyed by Ron's impulsiveness.

"How do you know that?" she asked Bonnie.

"I get flowers all the time, Kim," Bonnie said. "Guys are always sending them to me. I have many admirers." Then, with one last haughty glare, she walked away.

The bell rang, and Kim headed for homeroom. As she sat down, Tara leaned over and said, "That's a nice flower. Who gave it to you?"

"I don't know," said Kim. "But I intend to find out."

"You should ask the flower place. They keep records. Bonnie would know. She used to work at a flower store, you know."

"So much for her many admirers."

"Huh?" Tara looked confused.

"Never mind."

Kim's kimmunicator beeped.

"Wade?" she answered. 'I think I might have found out what kind of flower it is. Bonnie-"

"Wait Kim," said Wade. His voice sounded grim. "There's something you need to know. One of the villains we've dealt with has been killed. The police think its murder. And whoever did it left a flower at the scene."


End file.
